AK-47
The AK-47, or CV-47, as it was previously known, is a rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series, exclusively available to the Terrorists. The counterpart for Counter-Terrorists is Maverick M4A1 Carbine before Global Offensive and M4A4 plus M4A1-S in Global Offensive. Overview The AK-47 (or known as A'vtomat '''K'alashnikova (А'втомат 'К'алашникова in Russian) Kalashnikov, AK, or in Russian slang, Kalash in real life) is a selective-fire, gas-operated 7.62×39mm assault rifle developed in the Soviet Union by Mikhail Kalashnikov. It is sometimes used by the Russian Spetsnaz as a Counter-Terrorist organization. In game, the AK-47 is an extremely powerful assault rifle available exclusively to the Terrorists. It is one of the most powerful guns in the game known for its power and its range. The only major disadvantages are its inaccuracy after multiple shots and high recoil. The AK-47's astounding popularity is due to its efficiency in ''Counter-Strike. The AK-47 is the most popular weapon of Terrorists in the Counter-Strike series. Currently in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive it costs $2700 instead of $2500. Properties The AK-47 is moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 221 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer 11.6% speed reduction. In CS:GO, the player's movement speed is lowered to 215 units per second, which is 14%. The AK-47 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Kills helmet wearing opponents with one shot to the head. * High damage. * Fast reload. * High first shot accuracy. * Price to performance is high, and is cheaper than the M4A1, M4A4 and M4A1-S * Effective at all ranges. * First 8-9 bullets can have little to no side to side recoil Disadvantages * Less accurate than the M4A1 and M4A4 * High recoil * Loses accuracy when firing multiple rounds * Still loses out to the M4A1 in terms of firing rate * Quite heavy, especially in Global Offensive * This weapon can only be bought by the Terrorists * Loud firing sound which will attract enemies easily Gameplay Tactics * The best way to be accurate with this weapon is to use short bursts of fire. Make sure that you don't fire more than three rounds at a time. Any round past the third will be too inaccurate due to the high recoil. ** Make use of the first shot whilst standing, which is nearly as accurate as a sniper rifle, and will kill with a headshot. ** For medium range, aim for the chest and fire three shots with three rapid clicks. * Often times, many newcomers make the mistake in firing the AK-47 continuously until the current magazine is depleted. This makes the recoil of the weapon very hard to control and leaves the user vulnerable to enemy counter-attack. To prevent this, practice using the weapon with controlled bursts of fire and try to keep the recoil low. ** At long distances, strafing is essential. When strafing, shoot once for maximum accuracy, and the AK-47's high damage will do the rest. ** When in medium range with high recoil, if you have a small crosshair, aim with the top line for a higher chance to hit. At closer ranges, this will make scoring a headshot extremely easy. ** For very close range combat, feel free to fire full-automatic. However, be sure to aim your crosshair around the torso of your opponent due to the high recoil of the AK-47. ** While the accuracy of most weapons have been increased in Source, the AK-47 is not one of them. Furthermore, the game will punish users that spray bullets with this gun by severely decreasing accuracy. Thus, firing in bursts is needed at most situations. * Try not to rush with this rifle due to the low moving accuracy, but if the user really needs to move, fire 1 or 2 rounds at a time. * Due to the excellent penetration the AK-47 offers, veteran players will use this rifle for wallbanging. *Switch to a sidearm when it is required to run because the AK-47 has heavy speed reduction, unless you are entering an area full of enemies. Countertactics * Use long-range weaponry against its users. Though it has nearly perfect long range performance, it may help to keep a distance from its user. **However, using a weak sniper rifle like the Scout or the SSG 08 requires users to quickly kill players armed with the AK-47. Most AK-47 users will not hesitate to engage snipers aggressively that are armed with weak sniper rifles at long ranges. * Use flashbangs to force them to retreat. If the user panics instead of retreating then end them before they end you as it doesn't take much effort to kill an enemy at close range. * In close quarters, use a weapon with a higher rate of fire. If the enemy lacks full health, armor, and experience, you will have the chance to bring him down. * Rush at the user with at least two teammates as the user will be forced to retreat or spray bullets in which recoil can become uncontrollable. * Use a smoke grenade cover your escape or use it to your advantage. Spray bullets at him with weapons that have lower recoil if you have to, since the AK-47 has high recoil. However. this tactic is risky and should be used as a last resort. * Attempt to force users to spray bullets at medium range. After their fourth shot, they will not be able to accurately fire. * Stay mobile to avoid their deadly burst fire. Standing still will most likely increase your chances of being killed from a headshot. * Since the AK-47 is capable of killing armored players with a headshot, it is recommended to stay away from users or wait for the recoil of the weapon to get high as this is common with inexperienced players. If this happens, users may have a hard time to control the recoil and enables them to miss their intended targets. This allows players to finish off AK-47 users no matter the range. Achievements ; Source ; Global Offensive Appearances Condition Zero In Tour of Duty, there are many Terrorist bots that use the AK-47 as their main weapon. They are: *Freak: Normal (with a random sidearm) *Rebel: Tough (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) *Fiend: Tough (with the Elites as a sidearm) *Vandal: Tough (with the P228 as a sidearm) *Raider: Hard (with the P228 as a sidearm) *Blade: Hard (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) *Snake: Hard (with the Elites as a sidearm) *Cutter: Very hard (with the Elites as a sidearm) *Fanatic: Very hard (with the P228 as a sidearm) *Panther: Expert (with the P228 as a sidearm) *Spider: Elite (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) *Tiger: Elite (with the P228 as a sidearm) Deleted Scenes The AK-47 is rarely available for the player because it is Terrorist exclusive (excluding the Spetsnaz), has high power (with the capacity of killing enemies instantly if headshots are scored), and is effective at nearly any range. It appears in the following missions: *Building Recon: Found beyond the first door where a Terrorist member emerges, on a weapon crate. *Turn of the Crank: On a washing machine in a room behind Moses once stood before the ambush. *Pipe Dream: As a starting loadout. Comparison to the Colt M4A1 (CS 1.6 & CZ) Positive *Higher base damage (+2) *Cheaper (-$600) *Faster reload (-0.6 seconds) *One headshot kills, even with helmets. Neutral *Same magazine size (30 / 90) Negative *Lower fire rate (600rpm vs 685rpm) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Heavier (+4%) *More expensive ammo cost (+$20) *Lacks the addition of a Silencer, which makes the AK-47 noisier *Less accurate than the M4 Gallery Trivia * As in most popular culture, the AK-47 is associated with the "bad guys". In this case, it is exclusive to the Terrorists. However it is also used in Counter-Terrorism operations in Russia, Kashmir, India, and other countries. Many low-budget security forces use them as well. * Due to the various factions being mere 'skins', the Spetsnaz group in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, unrealistically, cannot purchase the AK-47 or other AK derivatives. The M4A1 presumably stands in for its Russian equivalent, the AK-74. * Earlier games uses 'CV-47'; the name 'AK-47' is not seen until Condition Zero. * In Deleted Scenes, some of the enemies' AK won't feature a stock. The model used by player is different from the multiplayer one as well. * In Source, the stock of the AK is slightly different from its older counterparts. * In nearly all Counter-Strike games (excluding Deleted Scenes), Terrorists will always hold the AK-47 on the hip while standing, and on the shoulder when crouching. Counter-terrorists however, will always hold the AK-47 on the normal way, buttstock on the shoulder. **It should also noted the AK-47 has unrealistically high accuracy when holding the weapon on the hip. In reality, this will make firing the weapon very inaccurate when doing so. * In-game, the AK-47 shares ammo with the G3SG1 and Scout for gameplay purposes. However, in real life, the AK-47 is chambered in 7.62x39mm M43, while the Heckler & Koch G3SG/1 and Steyr Scout are chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the AK-47 also shares ammunition with the AUG A1. * The current model in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is reused from the Left 4 Dead 2 AK-47, minus the flashlight, and with a new texture and animations. The firing sound is also a slightly modified version of the one featured in Left 4 Dead 2. Also, the model appears to be that of the AKM (the improved version of the AK-47) and not the AK-47, as noted by its slant muzzle brake. ** The magazine model is a modern plastic 7.62x39mm magazine as it is more curved than the 5.45x39mm. ** In Global Offensive, the draw and bolt pull animations of the AK are similar, if not identical, to those of the PP-Bizon submachine gun. This is because they are designed in similar principle. ** In the early development stages, the AK-47 had a light wood texture, similar to the previous games. However, this was changed into a darker wood color as development progressed. *** Moreover, in the beta stages, playtesters have criticized and showed concern over the low recoil and unmodified damage of the AK-47. Due to this, Valve increased the recoil in the retail release of Global Offensive, similar to Counter-Strike 1.6. * The reload method of the AK-47 in Counter-Strike, Condition Zero, and Source is incorrect because the user does not cock the slide after dry reloading which results to firing failure in real life. However, this has been fixed in Global Offensive. * The AK-47 in Source and 1.6 is shown to be a left-handed variant even though the user is right-handed and there are no left-handed variants for the AK-47. External links *AK-47 at Wikipedia. Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:7.62 user Category:Automatic weapons